infamousfandomcom-20200222-history
Infamous Wiki:Image Policy
The following is the official Infamous Wiki Image policy. The policy dictates requirements for sourcing images and information about the usage of images on the Infamous Wiki. This Wiki aim to source images properly and to only contain images serving a function, thus strictly speaking, forbidding editors to upload unnecessary, un-sourced or disturbing images. Sourcing Guidelines All images uploaded to the Infamous Wiki must be sourced with the original source rather than any website that the image may have been found on. For example, an image of Cole MacGrath may have been found on a website containing a gallery of Infamous images, but that is not a proper image source to put. Instead, the image should be sourced to the media it originally came from, be it a game, novel or concept art. It is a legal requirement that images uploaded under Fair Use serve a function. As such, images cannot be uploaded solely for inclusion in a gallery unless the gallery is integral to the function of the article. For example, the images in Empire City serve to provide a visual representation of the location in question; each image is unique and depicts a different part of that location. The inclusion of another image of Cole MacGrath solely for use in the gallery is not permitted, as there is already an ample supply of images depicting his character in use. Proper names and subtitles Images should be uploaded under a proper name that accurately describes the contents of the file. For example, File:BeastColeJohn.png is fine, as it simply informs the reader of the contents of the image. File:1591519-15915019.png is not acceptable, as it falls under the category of improper names and does not simply describe the contents of the image. The name of the file must also avoid using unofficial names and terms, as well as avoiding nicknames (for example, an image of Delsin Rowe CANNOT have "Del" as a name). An image upload should also not feature any of the mentioned below: *Watermarks *Subtitles *Other similar non-canon or gameplay text or on-screen information. When uploading the image, the source should be included in the images' edit summary. The games and Google "The games", "Sony Computer Entertainment", "Google" and "Yahoo Images" (as well as other equally ambiguous sources) are not acceptable image sources, despite the fact that users find many of the images for their articles there. Simply stating “Google” is not acceptable and will be grounds for the deletion of the offending image. Likewise, linking to the website that the user found the image on is also not acceptable, as they are not the original source. There will, however, be exceptions to this rule. Sometimes a newly uploaded image has been sitting on a user’s computer for some time. That user must make every effort to find the original source, though if they cannot find it then they must state the exact reason why they cannot find that source. If an image happened to be deleted from its original website, cite the website as a source and mention that the image is no longer present there. Permission Permission is an important factor to be considered before any images are uploaded. Any images taken from the games, comics or other media almost certainly have Fair Use permission attached to them. This means that explicit permission from the authors is not required, so long as sufficient attribution is given, the image is being used in a descriptive, not degrading fashion. Fan art and real-world images The uploading of fan art for use on an article is expressly forbidden, regardless of the quality of the image in question, or whether permission has been obtained. Real-world images are permitted for use in articles when an in-game image is already present if it is being used to show comparative differences between the real-world and in-game subjects. Photo Mode In-game images of Infamous: Second Son and Infamous: First Light MUST be sourced from the game itself through the Capture feature, with the exception of promotional and pre-release images. Users must use the Photo Mode feature (except during cutscenes, when it is not available) to capture images of the two games' missions. All features are allowed with the exception of Color Grading. Camera Orientation, Camera Position, Field of View and Depth of Field are allowed, as long as the quality of the image is clear and maintained. Before capturing, all Photo Mode functions must be turned off to ensure that all detail of the screenshot is captured. The only article that will allow images with Color Grading/blur is the Photo Mode article itself. Personal images Users may only upload up to ten images for their own personal use. In this context, personal use is described as 'for use solely outside the article mainspace; including user pages, blogs, forum posts and the likes'. These images are not, under any circumstances, to be inserted into the mainspace. Doing so may result in warning, or in special circumstances, a block. Upload of more than 10 personal or custom images will result in removal of presumed latest image and/or a warning or block. Any images uploaded for personal use must be categorized under Category:User images. Animated .GIF images The use of animated .GIF images (which are considered personal images) is not allowed in mainspace pages. Mainspace pages are also commonly referred to as articles. If a .GIF image is found in an article, it will be removed and a notice will be given to the user who added it. Despite being restricted from articles, animated .GIF images are allowed on talk pages, user pages and all other pages outside of the article mainspace. As .GIF images are not allowed in the mainspace, they must be categorized under Category:User images. Abuse or disregard of policy The following punishments are used for users who fail to follow the image policy: *First offense: Warning or block, see below *Second offense: Two hours or one day block, depending on the extent *Third offense: One week or one month block, depending on the extent *Fourth offense: From three months up to one year block, depending on the extent Drastic and illegal actions Sometimes the first offense may or may not result in an immediate block. These exceptions include: *Uploading pornographic content will result in a block of a year *Uploading highly illegal content (e.g. child abuse) will result in an infinite block and an eventual report to higher authorities. *Updating an image with a joke image will always result in a one month block. Questions or concerns Any user who has any questions about the nature or content of this policy or any user who has any concerns about the policy should not hesitate to contact an active Administrator for help. Administrators are elected to their positions to carry out policies, but also to help users with any problems they might be having on the Infamous Wiki. Therefore, it is expected that any questions or concerns be directed to an Administrator, especially if the Administrator warns said user about the violation of this policy. Active and veteran members are also always available to help answer questions. Category:Policies